Halloween's Darkest
by twilighter256
Summary: *Warning* Replaced the first story with the 2nd story. Going to try and find the first story. I'm SO sorry - Twi


**AN: **

**Hey guys :)**

**I was reading all of my reviews from all of my stories and I came across the reviews for this and realized that you guys were right... it seemed that it wasn't really a one-shot. **

**So I've decided to extend it some... maybe 2 or 3 more stories that connect to this one? (I don't plan to draw it out as much as Caged). **

**This is the 2nd story and I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Love, **

**Twi :D**

I could smell the food from the vendors down the street and the excited cries of children. There was a parade today, so everybody and their brother was out to watch. I wanted to cry out to them, I wanted to cry out to he mutt sitting at the mouth of the alley, watching us with a disgusted look.

I was currently pinned up against the wall by four or five lunatics, sucking in breaths of air trying to keep in screams of pain. These weirdos had sliced all of my clothes off of my body, leaving millions of tiny slashes across my skin, drinking the beads of blood that were appearing. Sucking some more out if they truly were feeling cruel.

Every time they touched me my body was on fire... And not in a good way. It seemed like I could, literally, feel my skin curling back from the heat.

The woman (the one who had tricked me) reached down and stroked the cuts on my stomach. I clenched my eyes shut, praying to God that I would get out of this alive. To see my kids once again.

"You're not going to get out of this alive," The woman whispered, as her hand crept lower, "We're going to drain you dry."

"Good luck," I grunted, trying to not flinch as she squeezed.

"We'll see about that..." she whispered, falling to her knees to suck on a cut on my thigh.

Hissing in pain I flinched, consequently slamming my head against the wall.

_Fuck! _I thought, blinking as the spots in my vision faded away, _Why the hell did I have to be such a dumbass and follow her? I should've stayed away... _

_**But you couldn't. You **__**had**__** to talk to her. You moron. **_

_I know..._ I thought, remembering how I had gotten myself into this mess.

_I was sitting on the sidewalk with my family. My fiancee in her white short shorts and tight, purple tank, accentuating her curves, holding our son in her arms. My nine year old son (from my first marriage) sitting on my lap, clapping as the horses pranced by. My 15 year old daughter (also from my first marriage) sulking beside me, giving people hateful glances even though I secretly knew she was having fun. _

_Then, I saw her. That red-headed bitch._

_The goddess was leaning against the wall of a store, watching the people with a lazy look. She was wearing low rider, black skinny jeans that slimmed her down by maybe five pounds. She was also wearing a black halter top, setting off both her fiery red hair, and her emerald green eyes. I had kept glancing back at her, intrigued. She stood out like a candle in the darkness. I wanted to walk up to her, talk to her. Yet another, primal side wanted to run away. Far away. _

_Eventually I couldn't resist my curiosity and got up, saying, "I'll be right back.. I'm going to go find a restroom." My girlfriend nodded slowly, giving me a suspicious look. _

_"Does anyone else wanna go with your dad?" she asked my children. _

_"No thank you," my son, Charlie, said, quickly focusing back onto the parade. _

_"No," Jasmine, my daughter, replied quietly. _

_I nodded, turning and heading towards the woman, who was watching me make my way over with her green eyes. _

_As I neared her, she nodded over her shoulder, as if to say, "Follow me." Silently I followed her, deeper and deeper into the alley. _

_When we were far enough away she turned to me practically jumped me, her lips gluing onto mine expertly. _

_Suddenly there was a brief flash of pain on my stomach. I hissed in pain and tried to pull back, but she took my neck into a death grip. There was another pain. _

_"What the fuck is going on here?" I yelled, jumping away from her, and her dangerous looking knife. I watched as four men appeared out of the darkness to flank her, all holding small knives exactly like hers. _

_"Nothing really... Just a little ritual," she answered, stepping forwards with her knife pointed at me. _

_"What are you going to do?" I asked quietly, edging to the side. _

_The sharp metal was pressed against my neck almost instantly as she got a good grip on my hair. _

_"Why don't you find out?" she taunted, making a nick on my cheek and licking it... _

As I came out of my flash back, I groaned, feeling teeth everywhere sucking on my flesh, making the fire burn twice as hot. I screamed, wanting to take one of their knives and stab myself, maybe rip out my intestines, seeing as it wouldn't have hurt as much as it did now.

"Almost done, Big Boy," the seductress whispered, making a deep cut down my chest, chanting under her breath.

I screamed again as the fire tripled in strength, leaving burnt, numb nerves behind. I couldn't feel anything anymore, thank God.

But soon that numb feeling turned into a black hole, sucking me into what seemed like a dark place in my head.

_What the fuck is going on __**now**_, I thought groggily as I felt something tug my waist. It tugged three more times before I just let pull me through the black hole and towards... something.

_What the hell is that?_

_The man picked up a newspaper from the paper stand, paying the the owner a dollar and thirty five cents as he read the front cover. _

_"__From a Celebration to a Funeral_

_On Thursday, during the Founders' Day festivities, Karl Thompson, age 45, was brutally slaughtered in an alley way. His body was left slumped against the wall with no clothes, butchered and bloodless. The New York Police are conducting an investigation, trying to connect this to Karl's sister, Cara Thompson, who had died twenty years ago in a similar fashion. Karl left behind his sons Charles, age 9, and Johnathan, who is 4 months old, as well as his daughter, Jasmine, age 15. He was engaged to his fiancee, Brandi Williams, an old friend of the Thompson's. Right now his children, except for Johnathan, are living with his ex-wife, Ms. Lambart, who has just gotten out of rehab. The police think... _

_The man heard somebody sigh and looked up to see a random stranger looking at his paper, tsking. _

_"Yes?" He asked, lowering the paper._

_"People these days," she purred, looking up at him with emerald green eyes, "You never know what they'll do." _

_The man fiddled with his shirt, feeling slightly hot and bothered by the stranger's gaze. _

_"Coffee?" He asked awkwardly. _

_"I would __**love **__to," She replied with a toothy grin, taking his arm and leading him over to the coffee house. _

_"And maybe, once we're done," she whispered in his ear, "We can go have some... fun." _


End file.
